The Caged Bird Sings
by Dommi-chan
Summary: What if the battle with Brainiac ended differently? And what if the outcome caused more trouble than it was worth?


The Caged Bird Sings

I haven't abandoned Forest. It's truly almost done and I apologize for letting it go for so long without updating. Here…have an even more complicated story in the meantime.

What if the fight with Brainiac had gone differently? What if, instead of Virgil's love for his friend saving everyone…it had been Richie's love for Virgil causing him to get enough help to save us all?

And what if…what if the help Richie received caused him…and everyone…more trouble than it was worth?

Clearly, this is a fusion of several different storylines and spans a few months. I won't go into what, as I'd like to not spoil the surprises. And many of you may think you know how everything will end once you guess the details, but don't make any assumptions. Suffice to say…lots of guest stars and little references if you look hard enough. :-D

----

Opening Act: Premieres Symptomes

----

_This isn't happening! Help! Someone…Virgil…anyone…please! Can't fight…have to do something…someone help me! I have to stop him…he'll destroy everything! _

_Dammit, why can't anyone hear me? Why won't anyone help?_

_I hear you._

_Virgil? Wait…you're not Virgil. Although you sound kinda familiar…do I know you?_

_Whether we have met previously is of no consequence, but I will say that I do know you, Richard Foley. You called for aid. I heard. I came._

_Uh, thanks, I guess. But who are you?_

_Know that I can aid you in all you do, that I can help you save those whose lives have meaning to you. I can bestow upon you the power to save your world._

_This is too weird. Some giant cosmic yellow person-thing comes out of nowhere to offer me help? Wait a minute…Virgil's hurt? Something's happened to him? What's happening? Tell me! Why are you here?_

_Your voice is distinct among the stars. You are unique among the universe, Richard Foley. As such, I am offering my assistance._

_Wow. That…that's pretty cool. Um, but what do you get out of this? I mean…_

_The time to experience. The ability to gain knowledge. The capability for emotion. Simple things. I will caution you that this power I offer, it can destroy as easily as it can create. That it can burn as swiftly as it heals. Once accepted, my gift may never be returned._

_Ah, there's that other shoe. But…if V's in danger, I don't have a whole lot of choice. Okay, I accept your offer. Just…help me save my friend?_

_Very well._

_Wait a sec…now I know why you're familiar…because you're---_

-----

The battle was going very badly, Static realized as J'onn got flattened by some of Brainiac's drones. It was going very, very badly.

The gambit of using Backpack's controller to shut down the evil computer had failed, Brainiac knowing about the device from being inside Richie's head and making allowances for such a ploy. The construct was now on a rampage, digitizing and destroying everything in sight without prejudice. Superman and Wonder Woman had arrived to lend their hands, as the rest of the League had been quickly over-whelmed.

"Gotanyideasguys?" A red blur asked as it passed, causing a large gust of wind to rush past the superheroes.

"Maybe if we all try a united frontal assault. Give it everything we've got all at once and totally wipe out Brainiac's ship. As long as we make sure that nothing remains afterwards." Superman helped the Martian up from where he had landed, turning to face the device that was currently attacking Dakota.

Batman nodded once. "It's as good an idea as any."

"But…what about Gear? He's still up there! You can't just wipe him out too!" Static was, understandably, freaking out.

"Kid, I think it's about time you accepted that your friend's…" A strange sound that was almost musical in its quality rung through the air, interrupting the Lantern's thought. "What the hell…?"

The music soon gave away to the strange and mechanical screams of Brainiac. It appeared that his ship and indeed himself were being pulled apart from the inside, a white-hot light showing through the holes. The sight was radiant and terrifying all at once.

"What…what is that?" Hawkgirl asked no one in particular. Everyone stared up at the sight before them, shielding their eyes from the brightness.

Shock slowly giving way to happiness, Static smiled. "It's Gear…he's figured out some way to stop him!"

At that moment, the sky exploded.

A great bird of flame erupted from the remains of the ship, incinerating all remaining debris from the Kryptonian program. It tilted its head back and let loose an even louder burst of the musical screaming from before. Everything that had been digitized began reappearing, as if nothing had happened. Even the weather had improved a little, the grey sky turning blue, the air getting warmer.

And in the middle of it all was Richie.

He was literally flying in the middle of the firebird, his hair wild and moving around his face. His glasses and street clothes were gone, replaced by strange new costume, one that was emerald green with a strange gold emblem on his chest.

Even Batman was stunned into silence.

Almost as abruptly as he had rocketed into the sky, he suddenly froze, the flames disappearing. He crumpled as if he had fainted, falling down the sky. Before Virgil could even process what was happening, a red and blue streak told him that Superman had rushed to catch Richie before he hit the water. He landed safely into Superman's arms, and was flown back to the ground.

"Gear!" Static ran up, the worry plain in his eyes. In the man's arms, Richie looked so small and vulnerable, as if he might break at any moment…it was a startling contrast to the obvious power he had just displayed.

"We should get him to the Watchtower." Superman looked at his teammates. "We need to make sure that Brainiac's gone." Static stared down at his friend, the worry only having deepened on his features.

"I'm coming too."

Green Lantern went to protest, but Batman shook his head. The Marine rolled his eyes, and then formed a bubble around all of the League members and the two boys.

Clearly, it was time to go.


End file.
